Kakashi Hatake (Cdswalkthrough)
is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Hatake clan. Famed as , he is one of Konoha's most talented ninja; regularly looked to for advice and leadership despite his personal dislike of responsibility. To his students on Team 7, Kakashi teaches the importance of teamwork, a lesson he received, along with the Sharingan, from his childhood friend, Obito Uchiha. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kakashi becomes Konoha's first Shinobi General shortly after Kuraiya became the Sixth Hokage Background Early life Because his mother died when he was very young,Naruto chapter 449, page 7 Kakashi was raised during his early years by his father, Sakumo Hatake. Sakumo was famed throughout the shinobi world, having saved Konoha on at least one occasion; Kakashi in particular revered his father. During one of Sakumo's missions - after Kakashi was enrolled in Konoha's Ninja Academy - Sakumo made the decision to save the lives of his teammates rather than complete the assignment. The mission's failure had disastrous consequences for the Land of Fire, causing many in Konoha, including the teammates he saved, to vilify him for abandoning his duties. Disgraced, Sakumo committed suicide. Seeing what his father went through and determined not to make the same mistakes, Kakashi decided that following the Shinobi Rules must always take priority.Naruto chapter 240, page 17 In the Academy, Kakashi earned top grades, earning him recognition as a prodigy and the best of his generation.Naruto chapter 84, page 17 Ultimately, he became very popular amongst his peers. With his talents soon being recognised, at age 5, Kakashi graduated from the Academy at the top of his class in a single year. Upon becoming genin, he and his classmates, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha, were teamed together under the leadership of Minato Namikaze. In the anime, Minato gave the team a bell test at its formation, assigning the three to take the two bells he kept on his person. Minato often held back less against the prodigious Kakashi than with Rin and Obito so they couldn't obtain the bells without teamwork. Unfortunately, Kakashi realised this, but only used Obito and Rin as a means to an end to obtain the bells. Nonetheless, he passed them because they accomplished the goal of the test by working as a team. Although Minato did encourage them to improve their teamwork afterwards, a message that Obito and Rin took to heart, but fell on deaf ears with Kakashi.Naruto: Shipūden episode 360 Team Minato would go on many missions during its career, but Kakashi's devotion to the rules often made him difficult to work with;Naruto: Shippūden episode 416 Obito, already jealous of Kakashi's natural talent and popularity, was frequently at odds with him about this behaviour. At age 6, Konoha officials allowed Kakashi to compete in the Chūnin Exams with his team, which he passed by defeating Might Guy and became a chūnin.Naruto chapter 599, pages 11-12 Third Shinobi World War Konoha eventually became embroiled in the Third Shinobi World War. As part of the war effort, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge in Kusagakure in order to cut off Iwagakure's supply line. Minato was needed on the front lines at the time, leaving Kakashi, recently promoted to jōnin, in charge. Before embarking on the mission, Minato and Rin gave him presents to celebrate his promotion; Obito forgot to get him anything. Shortly after entering Kusa, they encountered an Iwa-scout, Mahiru. Kakashi tried to eliminate him with his new jutsu, Chidori, but the attack speed left him vulnerable to counter-attack, forcing Minato to step in, save Kakashi, and kill Mahiru himself. Before leaving them, Minato advised Kakashi to not use the Chidori again. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito continued further in to Kusa. They were eventually found by Mahiru's teammates, Kakkō and Taiseki, who kidnapped Rin in order to find out what their mission was. Obito immediately suggested that they rescue her, but Kakashi elected to abandon Rin, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. Obito refused to go along with this and went off to save Rin by himself. Before he left, he told Kakashi that Sakumo had been a hero and that, although it was bad to abandon one's mission, it was worse to abandon one's teammates. Kakashi began carrying out the mission alone, but ultimately decided that Obito was right and went to join him. He arrived in time to save Obito from Taiseki with his White Light Chakra Sabre, which he inherited from his father. Taiseki turned invisible and tried launching a sneak attack on Obito. Kakashi protected him, but his left eye was badly damaged in the process. In that moment, Obito awakened his Sharingan and used it to kill Taiseki. They then entered the cave where Rin was being held, drove off Kakkō, and released Rin from the genjutsu he placed her under. Kakkō retaliated by forcing a cave-in and Kakashi, due to his damaged eye, was struck in his blind spot and had difficulty avoiding the falling rocks. Before he could be crushed by a large boulder, Obito pushed him out of the way, becoming trapped instead. Unable to get free and knowing his injuries were too serious to survive, Obito decided to make his last act giving Kakashi the present he forgot to give him earlier: his Sharingan to replace the eye Kakashi lost. After Rin transplanted Obito's Sharingan into him, Kakashi confronted Kakkō. His White Light Chakra Sabre was destroyed during the ensuing fight, but he succeeded in killing Kakkō with Chidori; due to the Sharingan's heightened vision, Kakashi was finally able to handle its speed. He went back to where Obito and Rin were, but Iwa reinforcements soon arrived and started constricting the rubble. Obito asked Kakashi to take Rin away and keep her safe, which Kakashi did, leaving Obito behind. As the Iwa-nin started surrounding them, Kakashi attacked them for as long as he could, holding them off until Minato eventually tracked them down and finished off the rest. Minato assisted them with destroying the Kannabi Bridge and then returned with them to Konoha to mourn Obito's death. Despite many from the Uchiha clan being against Kakashi wielding a Sharingan as he had no blood-ties to them, Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha head, chose to honour Obito's dying actions and let Kakashi keep his gift.Naruto: Shippūden episode 451 During a later mission, Rin was kidnapped by Kirigakure. Kakashi was eventually able to rescue her and started taking her back to Konoha. Along the way, Rin revealed that Kiri had sealed the Three-Tails into her body with the intention to, once she inevitably lost control of it, have it unleashed on Konoha and destroy the village from within. In order to prevent this from happening, Rin begged Kakashi to kill her, but he refused, unwilling to break his promise to Obito to protect her and hoping to find some other solution. When Kiri-nin caught up with them and made false efforts to retrieve her, Kakashi fought them off with his renamed Chidori, the Lightning Cutter. During one of these attacks, Rin jumped in front of Kakashi's attack, dying by his hand so that Konoha would be safe.Naruto chapter 629, pages 14-16 The trauma of this caused his Sharingan to evolve into a Mangekyō Sharingan shortly before Kakashi passed out.Naruto chapter 605 He was later found by Konoha reinforcements, but none could explain the slaughter of all the Kiri forces.Naruto chapter 606, page 9 Anbu Career Because he'd lost two teammates in such a short timespan, his role in Rin's death, and his failure to honour Obito's last request by protecting her, Kakashi began dropping into a depression. In the anime, many believed he purposely killed Rin to prevent her from leaking information, earning him the nickname "Friend-Killer Kakashi". Many, especially those in Anbu believed he would kill a comrade without hesitation if it was for the sake of completing the mission. He would also spend his days avoiding friends and former classmates and at night he would be haunted by dreams of himself killing Rin again. Minato, the new Hokage, tried to help Kakashi emerge from the darkness he'd fallen into after Obito and Rin's deaths by assigning him to the Anbu.Naruto: Shippūden episode 349 Kakashi did well in the Anbu, eventually becoming a captain and the leader of Team Ro. However, his successes were owed to his cold behavior and his ruthlessness in combat, signs that he was still upset by Rin's death. Minato therefore tried a different tactic: assigning Kakashi to protect his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, during her pregnancy. Kakashi carried out his duties faithfully, monitoring Kushina from the shadows whenever she left her home.Naruto: Shippūden episode 350 During his time off, he would visit Rin's grave and Obito's engraving to tell them his regrets and how life was going without them.Naruto chapter 607, page 6 During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, Kakashi and many of Konoha's other young ninja were prevented from helping defend the village, instead being confined within a barrier to keep them safe.Naruto chapter 503, page 7 Minato eventually saved the village from the Nine-Tails, but at the cost of his and Kushina's lives. After which, Danzō Shimura approached a grieving young Kakashi Hatake, noting that it was Hiruzen Sarutobi's orders for the children, even high-ranking ninja like Kakashi, to not help battle the Nine-Tails, ultimately preventing Kakashi from possibly saving his sensei and his wife. Convincing an emotional Kakashi that the Third was not best for the future of the village, Kakashi agreed to join Danzō's Root division and spy on the Hokage for him. During a mission, Kakashi encountered another Root member codenamed "Kinoe" who was able to use Wood Release. Knowing that Wood Release was unique to the First Hokage, Kakashi broke in to the Hokage Residence to see what he could learn about this anomaly. The Third caught him, but freely gave him the information he wanted: Konoha had tried to recreate the Wood Release powers in the past, but abandoned the project for killing too many test subjects. The Third then mused that the Nine-Tails might have been defeated and Minato saved had the research been successful. From this meeting with the Third, it became clear to Kakashi that the Third was not the ineffectual, passionless leader Danzō had made him out to be. Moreover, Danzō had not used Kinoe to try and stop the Nine-Tails' attack. Realising he had picked the wrong side, Kakashi told the Third about Danzō's plans to assassinate him and, the following day, personally lured out the assassins, of whom Kinoe was one. Kakashi easily defeated him, but chose to spare his life in the belief that he would become a valuable ally in the future. Kakashi attempted to resign from the Anbu afterwards for working against the Hokage, but the Third insisted his service was invaluable and made Kakashi his right-hand man.Naruto: Shippūden episode 351 From investigating a series of disappearances, Kakashi provided a lead and it was discovered that Orochimaru was behind the Wood Release research that produced Kinoe. In the anime, Kakashi attacked Orochimaru when the Third Hokage failed to apprehend him, but he was paralyzed by Orochimaru's killing intent and Orochimaru escaped.Naruto: Shippūden episode 352 Kakashi followed him once he regained his composure, but was captured by the Iburi clan, who were loyal to Orochimaru. Kinoe, their ally, convinced them to let him interrogate Kakashi. Once alone, Kinoe confided that Danzō was making his own plans against Orochimaru and, with help from Yukimi, helped Kakashi get free.Naruto: Shippūden episode 353 Kakashi later planned to use Yukimi to capture Orochimaru, since she was of great importance to him. Later, Kakashi explained that Yukimi's blood could temporarily bestow Orochimaru with the Iburi clan's smoke transformation, allowing him to slip across the border. Overhearing that, Yukimi slipped away and returned to the cave. Orochimaru ultimately killed most of the Iburi clan before escaping yet again, but Kakashi, recognising that Kinoe's relationship with Yukimi is much like his relationship with Rin was, helped keep her safe. Kakashi decided to leave and not report anything about the Iburi or Root's involvement.Naruto: Shippūden episode 354 Kakashi continued to investigate Orochimaru over the following years, eventually locating one of his secret labs. While there, he was attacked by Kinoe, who Danzō had sent to take his Sharingan. Kakashi tried to reason with him, telling him friendship should take higher priority than the mission. When Kinoe accused Kakashi of violating that creed by killing Rin, Kakashi, enraged, overpowered him in order to bring him before the Third Hokage. Before they could leave, one of Orochimaru's snake experiments escaped its test tube and attacked the duo. As Kinoe was taken captive, Kakashi managed to slay the creature. While saving Kinoe, the creature's corpse began emitting a poisonous vapour which quickly infected Kakashi. Kinoe got Kakashi out safely and, having accepting Kakashi's words, Kinoe gave Kakashi an antidote and chose to abandoned his mission, leaving Kakashi a message of it. When Kakashi woke up, he knew Danzō would punish Kinoe for insubordination and asked the Third for help. With the Third's permission, Kakashi forced his way into Root headquarters and stopped Danzō from applying a cursed seal to Kinoe. As Root forces started to surround them, the Third showed up to personally authorise Kakashi's actions, and further negotiated Kinoe's release from Root. Kakashi added Kinoe, now with the new codename "Tenzō", to Team Ro.Naruto: Shippūden episode 356 Three years later, Itachi Uchiha was added to Team Ro. Kakashi and Itachi were at one point assigned to observe a meeting between Konoha and the Land of Woods. When the Land of Woods' Prajñā Group tried to betray the Konoha forces, Kakashi and Itachi moved in and defeated them. Although Kakashi was impressed by Itachi's abilities, he warned him against his merciless approach and encouraged him on the importance of friends.Naruto: Shippūden episode 357 Sometime later, Itachi asked Kakashi if dead friends' requests should be honoured, which Kakashi said they should.Naruto: Shippūden episode 358 Itachi was eventually promoted out of Team Ro and replaced by Yūgao Uzuki. Shortly afterwards, Team Ro was sent to the Uchiha clan's compound with orders to pacify a brewing rebellion, only to find the entire clan dead. When news emerged that Itachi was responsible and that he had killed his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, in pursuit of power, Kakashi lamented his failure to have had a better influence on Itachi. Because of what happened with Itachi, the Third Hokage felt that individuals with kind hearts did not belong in the Anbu. He therefore thanked Kakashi for his years of service and relieved him of his duty, returning him to the standard forces.Naruto: Shippūden episode 359 Over the years, he was placed in charge of several teams of Academy graduates, but none ever demonstrated the teamwork he considered to be so important. In the anime, he started worrying that his own methods were too harsh, but from seeing how his former underlings that he previously failed prospered due to his teachings, his faith was reaffirmed. Personality Since his early childhood, Kakashi was very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Kakashi was very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realising the situation for what it was. After his father's death, Kakashi became more stern, aloof and cold toward others, following all the rules to the letter, chastising any who disobeyed them and willing to abandon his comrades to finish missions. As an adult, Kakashi typically has a relaxed and almost bored attitude, not prone to getting too worked up about anything or by anyone. Despite his increasingly growing reputation and prowess as a ninja, Kakashi has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities. He is habitually tardy, showing up when it suits him, using excuses that convince nobody, and later leaving for equally poor reasons. Though Kakashi wants others to believe this is how he always acts, he only does so for matters that aren't of particular importance. In truth, Kakashi is rather a solitary, and matter-of-fact person. Kakashi is still just as apathetic as he was during his youth, often speaking bluntly about sensitive topics and occasionally ignores his fellow classmates, whenever he passed by them. He is alone for most of his spare time, spending hours visiting Rin Nohara's grave or the Memorial Stone where Obito Uchiha's name is engraved. He tells them about his life, recent events in Konoha, and others they knew, but mostly he shares his regrets that they cannot be with him or that their deaths were his fault. In the anime, after Rin died, Kakashi went through a period of post-traumatic stress disorder, having nightmares about her death and growing depressed whenever others mentioned her. Over time, Kakashi comes to accept that Rin chose to die, so his guilt instead becomes about his broken promise to Obito to keep Rin safe. This fact causes Obito's death to weigh more heavily on him, compounding the regret he feels about what his personality was even hours before Obito died. Kakashi feels that, had he cared about teamwork and friendship in the same way that Obito did, Obito's death might have been avoided. Thinking it would ease his pain, Minato convinced Kakashi to join the Anbu. During his time in the Anbu however, Kakashi gained a reputation for his cold-bloodedness. Obito's death profoundly changed Kakashi. More particularly, he became committed to teamwork and always places teammates' well-being above the mission's: he believes goals can be accomplished more effectively together, asking for help when he needs it, providing help when it is requested of him, and praising allies when they deserve it. An abuse of one's teammates is the only thing that can makes Kakashi cast aside his normally stoic demeanour, causing him to attack without mercy or his usual sense of sportsmanship. He expects his prospective students to demonstrate this same devotion to teamwork, which none until Team 7 were able to do; despite the high failure rate, the Third Hokage agrees with Kakashi's choice to require it. Kakashi becomes fond of all Team 7's members, even Sasuke Uchiha, blaming himself for Sasuke's criminal acts and his team's growing rift over it throughout Part II. He holds out hope that Sasuke will correct his behaviour, and for his patience he is able to see Team 7 reunified when Part II ends. Might Guy has considered Kakashi his rival ever since they first met in the Academy. Despite his father's warning that Guy might someday prove stronger than him, Kakashi didn't think much of Guy at the time. Guy took this as a challenge and began striving to earn Kakashi's approval so as to show that his perseverance could be just as good as Kakashi's natural genius. When Guy would suggest contests to test how their abilities compared, Kakashi would respond with indifference, only fuelling Guy's desire to defeat his "cool, hip, and trendy" personality. At the start of Part I, Kakashi's score is 50 wins and 49 losses,Naruto chapter 38, page 12 though even when Guy takes the lead the score difference remains the same; considering that their competitions range from eating contests to Rock, Paper, Scissors, the score isn't truly representative of anything. Kakashi eventually comes to consider Guy one of his closest and most reliable friends, and by the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War he acknowledges that Guy has surpassed him. When he first meets his students on Team 7, Kakashi claims to have many hobbies, none of which he chooses to share at the time. He is known to be an avid fan of the Icha Icha series of novels; he always has one of the books with him and regularly reads it, even while talking to others. Naruto Uzumaki identifies Icha Icha as one of Kakashi's few weaknesses, which he is able to take advantage of during a bell test by threatening to spoil the ending of the newest book in the series, forcing Kakashi to shut his eyes and ears and thereby leave himself vulnerable. Although most people he knows are aware of how much he likes Icha Icha, Kakashi is seemingly uncomfortable sharing the books with others, growing embarrassed by the presumably adult content when he is forced to read passages aloud. Appearance Kakashi has a strong resemblance to his father, so much so that they are sometimes mistaken for each other:Naruto chapter 253, page 9, 12 he has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. During the Third Shinobi World War, his left eye was damaged, leaving a vertical scar from the injury. The eye was shortly afterwards replaced with a Sharingan, which he covers with his forehead protector when he isn't using it. This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life, prevents most of his face from being visible. Even his ninken have seen his face so sparingly that most of them don't remember what he looks like unmasked.Omake, "The Revelation of Kakashi's True Face" On the few occasions he exposes his full face, he has a narrow jaw-line and a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth.Omake, "The Real True Face…!!" Overall, he is considered very handsome as seen from Teuchi and Ayame's reaction to seeing his face.Naruto, episode 101 Kakashi wears Konoha's standard infantry clothing for most of Part I and Part II: a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.Chapter 16 cover His appearance remains largely the same following the Fourth Shinobi World War, except for a red armband on his left bicep, boots instead of sandals, and Konoha's redesigned flak jacket. The kanji "忍者将軍" (Literally meaning Shinobi General) is written on the back, denoting his position as a Shinobi General. Kakashi wore several different outfits prior to Part I. One of the most commonly seen of these is what he wore during the Third Shinobi World War: a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, additional sleeves over his arms, metal arm protectors, leather straps around his back and chest, and dark pants. Prior to its destruction, his family's White Light Chakra Sabre was kept in a small holder in the middle of his back. During his Anbu career, he wore a simple blue suit with a grey flak jacket, strapped up sandals and arm guards that went up to his elbows. While not on duty as an Anbu, he wore a similar outfit with segmented gauntlets and bandages over his calves. His Anbu mask resembled a dog's face with red and black markings around the eyes, sides, and mouth. One trait left over from his career as an Anbu is their signature tattoo resembling a red flame on his left deltoid (shoulder muscle). Abilities Kakashi is a natural prodigy, evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks.Naruto chapter 239, page 7 His feats and renown cause him to be recognised on sight by foreign ninja like Zabuza Momochi, Kidōmaru and the Fourth Raikage,Naruto chapter 457, page 8 deemed a dangerous opponent by Itachi Uchiha,Naruto chapter 142 and viewed by Pain as a major threat to Akatsuki's plans.Naruto chapter 423, page 7 To his allies in Konoha, Kakashi is valued highly for his combat prowess and leadership skills, such Kuraiya once remark that Kakashi could have been the Hokage instead of Him and which led believe that Kakashi great skilled and Leadership would be put to wasted result Kuraiya create the title of Shinobi General so it could be good use for the benefit of Konoha.Naruto chapter 367, pages 9-10''Naruto'' chapter 699 The Sage of Six Paths believed Kakashi's greatest strength is as a teacher, leader, and friend, all of which proved to be vital factors in Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's defeat.Naruto chapter 691, pages 2-3 In general, Kakashi is a very versatile man with high proficiency in countless areas; Naruto Uzumaki says Kakashi is smarter than Shikamaru Nara, has a better sense of smell than Kiba Inuzuka, is more adept with the Sharingan than Sasuke Uchiha, and has better taijutsu skill than Rock Lee. He isn't seen using genjutsu very often, but his ability to keep up with and endure the genjutsu used by various Uchiha demonstrates his competency.Naruto chapter 636, pages 1-2 Chakra and Physical Prowess By his own admission, Kakashi's chakra reserves are of average size. In Part I, he has only enough chakra to use the Lightning Cutter four times per day, which is increased to at least six times in Part II. Similarly, at the start of Part II, he can only use Kamui three times before he requires extended bed rest; although its use always remains a risk for him, he is able to use Kamui more often as Part II goes on. Kakashi's proficiency in taijutsu allows him to take various approaches in close combat. His time in the Anbu enables him to suddenly approach enemies from behind, unnoticed by even other Anbu.Naruto chapter 12, page 17-18 Also, his ongoing competitions with Might Guy make him just as comfortable attacking from the front, striking with debilitating precision to quickly defeat multiple enemies. Kakashi is able to open at least one of the Eight Gates.Naruto chapter 93, pages 7-8 Other skills include: physical strength great enough to wield the Kubikiribōchō with one hand;Naruto chapter 524, page 13 reflexes sharp enough to block attacks he is unable to see; speed fast enough to perform hand seals at unreadable rates, such that binding his arms is considered one of the more effective ways to defeat him.Naruto chapter 246, page 13 Ninjutsu Kakashi primarily relies on his great skill and knowledge of ninjutsu, which he has displayed even as a child before entering the Academy.Naruto: Shippūden episode 415 Over the years, due in large part to his Sharingan, he gained a vast arsenal; reputed to have copied over a thousand jutsu and which led to his moniker as .Naruto chapter 12, pages 5-6 With this arsenal, combined with years of experience, Kakashi can handle almost any situation in various ways. He is also well-versed in fūinjutsu, impressing Orochimaru.Naruto chapter 69, page 9 Kakashi has his own personal pack of ninken, which he raised since they were puppies; in the anime, he is shown using them during the Third Shinobi World War.Naruto: Shippūden episode 371 In the field, he can summon one or more of his ninken to fetch things for him, restrain targets,Naruto chapter 29, pages 15-18 or deliver messages. More commonly, he uses them for tracking, picking up trails that Kakashi, despite his own considerable tracking skills, can't detect, or seeking out targets he doesn't know where to look for. Nature Transformation Kakashi can use all five basic nature transformations, as well as the Yin Release and Yang Release. He can use Water Release without a nearby water source,Naruto chapter 336, page 12 being able to produce massive torrents, water dragons or defensive walls. With Earth Release, he can move underground for sneak attacks or produce walls to defend himself or block enemies.Naruto chapter 420, page 8 In the anime, he is shown using Fire Release to create massive fireballs.Naruto: Shippūden episode 4 Kakashi's natural affinity is for Lightning Release,Naruto chapter 315, page 15 which he will at times channel into weaponry to increase its cutting power.Naruto chapter 559, page 7 When he was younger, he tried to infuse the Rasengan with his lightning nature, but the task proved too difficult. In its place he created the Chidori,Naruto chapter 321, pages 7-10 a collection of lightning chakra in the hand that can pierce most targets that it is thrust into; he once famously split a bolt of lightning with his Chidori, earning the name "Lightning Cutter".Naruto chapter 114, page 3 The Chidori and Lightning Cutter are very fast attacks, such that Kakashi can only use them safely with his Sharingan. After losing his Sharingan in the Fourth Shinobi World War, he creates Lightning Release: Purple Electricity, which unleashes a blue bolt of lightning to attack from afar. Other lightning techniques include hounds manipulated to attack enemies, clones that paralyse on contact''Naruto'' chapter 422, page 15 and chains to cut through multiple targets at once. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kakashi received his Sharingan during the Third Shinobi World War from Obito Uchiha, a replacement for the left eye he'd lost shortly beforehand. The Sharingan has become his most identifying feature in the years since then, such that he is widely known as . With the Sharingan, Kakashi can accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), take in a heightened amount of visual information, and perform the Sharingan's broad category of genjutsu. Because he isn't an Uchiha, he can't deactivate the Sharingan and it rapidly drains his chakra whenever he uses it, leaving him bedridden after extended use;Naruto chapter 16, page 10 he keeps the eye covered when he doesn't need it in order to prevent this. Despite his handicap, several Uchiha note that Kakashi's use of his Sharingan is just as skillful as their own.Naruto chapter 142''Naruto'' chapter 608, page 7 Kakashi loses his Sharingan during the Fourth Shinobi World War to Madara Uchiha.Naruto chapter 674, pages 15-17 When Obito dies with both his Sharingan, his spirit briefly returns from the afterlife and transfers them into Kakashi, granting him temporary use of the dōjutsu's full power. Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashi's Sharingan became a Mangekyō Sharingan when Rin Nohara died, a trauma that simultaneously caused the Mangekyō to awaken in Obito. Its design gives the appearance of three triangles wrapping around the pupil, similar to a pinwheel. He was able to maintain it for over a decade, though steadily suffering its side-effects with each usage, such as bleeding eyes and deteriorating vision. Just prior to losing his Sharingan, it became nearsighted, forcing him to get close to use the Mangekyō's ability on them.Naruto chapter 669 With his left Mangekyō, Kakashi can use the long-range variant of Kamui: by remotely forming a barrier around whatever he looks at, he can warp the target to Kamui's dimension; he eventually learns how to use it on himself to travel to and from this dimension.Naruto chapter 609, page 12 Kakashi initially having trouble to aim Kamui properly, he struggled to hit his targets.Naruto chapter 276, page 10 His aim improves to a point that he can use Kamui on fast-moving projectiles.Naruto chapter 424, pages 16-17 When he first starts using Kamui, it requires some amount of preparation and has a huge drain on his chakra each time it is performed. Although its chakra cost always remains high - such that its use at one point kills him - he is, over time, able to use it more than his initial limit of three.Naruto chapter 278, page 7 He also becomes able to perform it faster, enough that opponents may not even notice he used it at all.Naruto chapter 598, pages 11-17 After Kakashi loses his Sharingan, his body is temporarily inhabited by Obito's spirit, giving him Mangekyō in both eyes. In addition to the long-range Kamui he'd originally had, he becomes able to use its short-range variant, allowing him to make his body intangible so that attacks phase through him.Naruto chapter 689, page 9 By combining this ability with his Lightning Cutter, Kakashi can bypass all defences and eliminate the possibility of being countered while attacking. Having a dual Mangekyō, Kakashi can manifest Susanoo, specifically its "Complete Body" form. It can be used for flight, defend others with its large size, and even have the intangibility of Kamui extended to it. In terms of weaponry, it has a sword like all Susanoo do, but it also can throw Kamui Shuriken in order to warp away whatever they are thrown at. In addition, Kakashi has received some of the Six Paths Chakra, allowing him to use the Mangekyō Sharingan and its abilities for repeated and extended manoeuvres with no effect on his health or eyesight. Intelligence Part of Kakashi's usual approach to combat is to rely on the Body Replacement Technique and clone techniques, thereby keeping himself out of harm's way while he observes an opponent and their abilities.Naruto chapter 423, page 1 Even when he doesn't use this system of misdirection and decoys, he remains alert to any unexplained or unexpected occurrences, coming up with theories for their causes when they arise and exploiting them if they prove true, which they usually do.Naruto chapter 597, page 2 Once he identifies an opponent's weakness, Kakashi can quickly formulate a plan to take advantage of it, efficiently utilising each of his allies' unique skills to that purpose. Such plans, while often elaborate and unorthodox, are typically highly successful and very low-risk, making Kakashi invaluable as a leader.